A summer full of surprises
by TimmyTheTurtle.xxx
Summary: Hermione goes home for the summer knowing that she will be getting a guest who is a fellow student but what happens when that student is none other than her enemy of the past 6 years...Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had alway's loved summer, the blazing sun, the humid air, the fresh summer smell of flowers and grass and the mesmerizing beautiful bright green grass and the clear blue sky. That is why Hermione was so excited to be going home for the summer holidays today via hogwarts express, but this summer was going to be extra special because she signed up for a pureblood exchange.  
>The pureblood exchange is where a pureblood student would go live with a half-blood or a muggle born to learn and experience what living like a muggle is like.<br>She couldn't wait to find out who she had got but she silently prayed it was NOT Draco Malfoy.  
>She didn't know weather she would make it through the summer without hexing him into oblivion with his pig headed and snide comments being added where they are not needed.<p>

Hermione had woke up that morning and put one muggle clothes, a black corset with a dark purple swirly pattern and black very skinny jeans with a pair of suede black ankle boot had filled out in all the right places and now was a 34 D in bra size and curvy hips and a round butt. Her hair had become less frizzy and had darkened so now she has beautiful dark chocolate brown loose ringlet's that cascaded down to the middle of her back, she had also lost all her excess baby fat and had a well toned stomach, arms and finished packing the rest of her trunk and closed it. She took one look around the dormitory to make sure she hadn't forgot anything.  
>She was going to miss her 6th year dorm sure she was excited to be going home but hogwarts was like a second home for her.<br>With one last sigh she picked up her trunk and walked down into the common room where she found Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Ready to go 'mione" asked harry in his usual chipper voice.  
>"Yeah let's go otherwise we might not get a carriage!"Hermione said with a sudden hint of urgency in her voice.<br>Ron chuckled "We have plenty of time" Ron said with a grin.  
>"I know but i just want to get to the train so we can get a compartment"Hermione said getting a little defensive "Okay let's go now" Said harry with a smile that formed from listening his friend's converse.<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione all got into a carriage which already had Luna and Neville on who where talking and sitting quite close.  
>Hermione caught Luna's eye and gave her a knowing smile which was returned with a shy smile from Luna who was blushing slightly.<br>Hermione then turned back to Harry and Ron who were talking about quidditch and she jumped into the conversation.  
>Yeah hermione didn't like flying but that didn't mean she didn't like watching the sport in fact she found it quite interesting.<p>

After 10 minutes or so of being on the carriages the made it to the platform to get the hogwarts express beck to platform 9 and 3/4.  
>Hermione,Ron and Harry boarded the train and immediately started the search of looking for an empty compartment but surprise surprise they were all full apart from one which had just one person in.<br>Nor Harry Ron or Hermione could see who it was because the had a cloak with their hood up and they had their head bent over and the were reading a thick book.  
>Obviously the character in the compartment was deeply emerged into reading the book because they didn't look up when harry slid the compartment open or when Hermione coughed slightly as if to get their attention. But Ron got impatient. "Excuse me!" He said slightly louder than necessary.<br>Finally the hooded figure lifted their head and their cloak hood fell down and the golden trio was shocked to say the least when they say none other than Draco Malfoy sat their smiling slightly.

Hermione POV

* * *

><p>"Yes" Malfoy said coolly and dare i say almost nicely.<br>"Ermmm well we were wondering weather we could sit with you because all the other compartment's are full but we didn't know it was you, but i guess you won't want us to-" I began to explained but i was cut of by Malfoy.  
>"Granger you can sit down it won't make any difference to me just please don't make to much noise i am trying to read" Malfoy said as if he was talking to a fellow Slytherin.<br>"Thanks i guess"I said with a small smile.  
>I walked into the compartment and sat down in the seat next Malfoy, and Ron and Harry followed me in and sat across from us. Harry starred out the window at the passing hills and fields but soon rested his head back and fell asleep while i got out a book and started to read.<br>Soon after harry fell asleep so did Ron,i soon put a silencing charm on him as he started to snore terribly loud which malfoy looked incredibly shocked at.  
>"Wow, i wonder how his family get to sleep in the same house as him" He said with a look of complete seriousness on his face.<br>I laughed quietly and said " You get use to it after a while, When i first stopped over at the burrow i was amazed that i could hear his snores from the floor below"  
>"Again WOW he must get louder than that then" Malfoy said with awe evident in his voice and expression.<br>"Yeeaahh! he certainly does"I told him while trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

I went back to reading after that and so did Malfoy. We sat there in silence and soon we were at platform 9 and 3/4.  
>"Well i will see you next term Granger" Malfoy said while standing putting his book away grabbing his trunk and walking out of the compartment.<br>I woke Harry and Ron up, bid them fare well and walked out of the train station and to the car park where there was my car which i had asked my parent's to drop off so i could drive home myself.  
>My parent's were at work at this time and they were self employed dentists and were very wealthy, but they insisted on only having 5 other members of staff and two of them were receptionists and the others also dentists.<br>I pulled out my spare key for my Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, i spotted it and headed over to it getting some cat calls and wolf whistles on the way over to my car from a group of lads who i just winked at.

I drove home loving the 1 and a half hours drive through through the long country roads where i just went as fast as i wanted, i felt free when i was driving i loved it.  
>I finally got home and it was starting to get dark, i was hungry so i made some carbonara for me and my mum and dad for when they got home.<br>When i was done eating i went upstairs and got the guest room ready for the pureblood student would be arriving tomorrow and i found myself reconsidering my thoughts from this morning maybe Draco Malfoy wouldn't be so bad to have as the pureblood exchange student. I finished up making the double bed by throwing a olive green throw over the end off the cream bed sheet with olive green trimmings and put two black square cushions up against the pillows and put a rectangle smaller olive green cushion against the two bigger ones.

I sighed and decided to go to bed because even though it was only nine o'clock i was shattered.I went into my room which was black silver and lime green, it had a king size bed with dark vanished oak bed frame with a silver and white bed cover and the same I also had a grey carpet which was very furry and soft.  
>I got changed into my p.j's which was actually just a big football t-shirt that was white and said 'messi' on the back, i brushed my teeth in my en-suite bathroom and then climbed into bed where i lay thinking about the guest that will be arriving tomorrow, finally i fell into a deep sleep resting for the hectic day ahead.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Now on with the story...

Hermione POV  
>I woke up at 10:00 a.m feeling well rested and strangely excited, but i couldn't figure out why. But then i remembered and started to squeal, but soon stopped remembering that i,Hermione Granger, does not sequel. Although i couldn't help the huge grin that was spread from ear to ear across my face. I looked at the time again it read '10:15' i had to pick the quest up at 11:00 i had 45 minutes to get ready.<p>

"Shit!" I shouted as i jumped out of bed and ran to my en-suite bathroom to have a shower. I walked back into my room put my undergarments on which were a matching electric blue set. I then proceeded to dress in a black corset-style jumpsuit that had two silver zips on either hip. I put my silver gladiator heels on and put a tall heavy rouched sleeve grey blazer.

I took the turban out of my hair dried it with my muggle hairdryer and brushed through it. Looking in the mirror i decided to put my hair up into a side bun and let some curls hang down and frame my face. I put a necklace on that had pearls on with black and silvery/grey beads on. Applying a little bit of foundation to my skin to make it glow and putting a little bit of clear lip-gloss and mascara on i was nearly ready. I turned to look at the clock i had 20 minutes so i ran downstairs ate a slice of toast ran back upstairs, brushed my teeth.

* * *

><p>Dracos Pov<p>

I woke up and just starred at the celling it was only twenty to ten so i took the time to think about how i had acted towards Hermione. I had been almost nice to her but that's isn't a big shock considering i am civil with most people now that i don't have to act like a total and utter prick since harry killed voldemort during our sixth year ( A/N: i know he didn't really but just for my stories purposes he did) when I,me yes me,had let death eaters into the castle voldemort had turned up as well and harry and him had a horrible battle it was fierceand bloody but i got to admit it was brilliant the way harry was so determind and strong to kill voldemort. I wish that one day i will be as powerful as harry, as clever as Hermione or dare i say it brave as Ron. I wish i had something about me that everyone noticed, apart from being Draco Malfoy the slytherin sex god that boy's and even grown men want to be and the one that girls just want.

I got up and had a shower relaxing my muscles that had tensed with my last train of thoughts. I hopped out of the shower, brushed my teeth,  
>and looked in the mirror,i had changed alot over the years i wasn't average height and skinny anymore i was very tall and i had filled out due to quidditch.<br>I still had my platinum blonde hair which i no longer slicked backed, i had stoped in 3rd year,instead i let my thin soft hair fall into my grey eyes that had little specks of light blue which made my eyes look like diamonds in some lights. I went to my walk-in wardrobe and pulled on a pair of black boxers and white trainer sock's, i put a pair of dark Calvin Klein jeans on and put a tight grey V-neck knit on and went back into my my room. I looked around at my expense filled room, the white oak picture frames with different pictures in, My Gaboon ebony grand king bed frame with a silver duvet and a black plush throw over the end, The sculptures that are placed on the floor or stands. Most people wouldn't think it was a very cozy or comfortable room but it was homey for me it's what i was raised around and it's what i feel comfortable with.

I gave my room one last quick glance before i grabbed my trunk and walked out my room and down the many hallways until i got from the 3rd floor east wing to the first floor west wing, that it self was a work out.I got to the kitchen and grabbed an apple which i ate sat at the kitchen table, it didn't taste to good due to the fact i had brushed my teeth not 15 minutes ago.I got up and walked to the library where i found mother reading a book and father reading the DAILY PHROPHET.

"Good morning mother, Morning father" I said in a cheerful voice  
>"Morning darling" My mother replied to me.<br>"Ah Draco, son i see you are looking forward to be going to live with a muggle-born or half-blood. I do hope you stay with Hermione Granger,i have always been remorseful to had to have treated her like dirt and taught you to as well, Because a muggle-born she may be but is also a very intelligent and remarkable witch, she proved that during the war, but then again it wouldn't be half bad if you ended up with Harry Potter he is also a highly skilled wizard" My father said to me but sounded more like he was talking to himself while indulged inn his thoughts.  
>"Yes your right Lucius, she is a marvelous witch. It was so hard watching Bellatrix torture her like she did but so inspiring how she didn't tell her anything and stayed determine even when she was in intense pain. She is very beautiful now, i mean she was before the war but now she is absolutely stunning and i heard the other day she is quite wealthy, i thought if she was then she would have showed it but that just shows how she can get people to like her without having money or rankings" Mother added with a very suggestive voice as if she was telling me to agree with her.<br>" Yes she is all of those thing's but you better calm down because i might not be staying with her" I said in a nonchalant tone even though i was praying inside to be staying at Hermione house.

"Well Draco, they shall be here to pick you up in 5 minutes so we'll get the goodbye's out of the way before they get here shall we" Mother said sounding rather sad.  
>I walked over to her and gave her a big bear hug squeezing her as hard as i could.<br>"I will see you before you know it mother,time will fly by" I said to her wiping away a tears that had fallen from her beautiful blue eyes and pushing a strand of her long blond almost white hair from her sharp featured face and behind her ear.  
>"I know Draco, I know" She replied while very reluctantly letting her arms fall from around my waist.<br>I then proceed to turn to my father and hold out my hand as if for him to shake it, but he looked at me for a second before engulfing me in a hug and patting me on back as in trying to make the hug more manly.  
>"See you at Christmas son" Father said over my shoulder for he was only about 2 inches taller than me.<br>"Yes see you at Christmas father" I said a bit overwhelmed from the burst of affection my father had shown me.

We were always like a normal family before i went to Hogwarts, going on family outings having meals together and talking and laughing. But when voldemort came back and father had to go back to his job for the order working as a spy on voldemort, me and mother grew apart from father and saw him less but when we did see him he was always to weak to talk due to voldemort taking his anger out on my father. My mother never really talked and got depressed from the loss of attention and presense from her husband and i was hardly there for her due to me being at Hogwarts. We never were really followers of voldemort mother and father have always been members the order and we all pretended to be bigoted and snobbish even though it send out us being horrible people to the wizarding world but it kept up false appearances with the dark lord. Now that voldemort has been defeated never to return we can show our true side like we did during the war when my father had saved the youngest weasley,Ginny, from the killing curse fired by Dolohov and mother and i had saved Harry Ron and Hermione, and they returned the favour by saving me. We had shown that we were supporters of the light side when it mattered most and a lot of the wizarding world is greatful for that.

I snapped out of thought when i heard the gate outside open and what sounded like a very powerful engine which was going extremely fast come up the long drive way.I looked at my mother and father who i gave one last nod to before i headed to the door tugging my trunk along behind me.I got to the front door and opened the door to see the most beautiful shinny black Bugatti Veyron to say the least i was shocked but what came next shocked me even more. A gorgeous young women was leaning against the car door smirking at my mouth which was hanging wide open.

"Shocked to see me Malfoy or is it that i am stood against a car that is worth over a million pounds" Hermione Granger said looking rather amused by my expression.  
>"Oh hello there Mr and Mrs Malfoy, pleasure to see you again" She said in a pleasant tone making me turn around because i had failed to notice my parents coming up behind me.<br>"Hermione always a treat to see someone as gorgeous as yourself" Mother said in a genuine tone with a big smile on her face.  
>"Yes lovely to see you, And you said over a million pounds so that would be over 34 million gallons. I must say that is impressive" My father said also holding a smile upon his face which shocked me and hermione.<br>But hermione got composed quickly putting a smile on her face and saying in a light tone "Why thank-you Mr Malfoy but we must be going, good bye Mr and Mrs draco"  
>I nodded slightly still shocked from everything that just happend i shrunk my trunk (an hahaaa that ryhmed:)sorry i had to point that out) and put it in my pocket and followed Hermiones actions on getting in the car and putting my seatbelt on.  
>"You better hold on malfoy because i drive pretty wildly" Hermione said with a grin on her face.<br>But before i could reply the car lurched forward and Hermione just laughed at my expression.  
>"If this is what your like all the time then i sure am going to have an eventful holiday" I said in a slightly shaky voice.<br>"You are going to have a very eventful holiday" Hermione said sounding like she was almost reasuring me, and smiled even wider when i visibly paled.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you thought of it!<p>

Thank you for my reviews off JACKIE and hottopicgirl, and also a big thank-you to all the people who either put my story on hteir story alerts or in the favorite story list, it really does mean a lot to me.

Lovee yaa!


End file.
